The present invention relates to inductive battery charging systems, and more particularly, to the use of metallic conductors, and in particular heat exchangers, to shape the electromagnetic fields produced by an inductive battery charging system that improves the power handling capacity of the system.
It is desirable to raise the power handling capacity of battery packs employed in electric vehicles to 120 KW and beyond. However, it has been found that, at 50 KW or higher, overheating at the interface between the inductive charger and electric vehicle becomes a major limiting factor.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an inductive battery charging system that employs electrically conductive heat exchangers that shape electromagnetic fields produced by the system and improve the power handling capacity of the system.